codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
1 Dozen
1 Dozen is the second mission in Call of Duty: Global Threat. It is a flashback mission and is seen through the eyes of the game's main protaganist. The mission is set in Kabul, Afghanistan, as the player attempts to drive protesting ANA soldiers out of the city. Characters Warrant Officer Carl Lopez David 'Dozen' Miller Cpl. Jake Davidson Plot Summary After a regiment of US Marines were deployed in Kabul to provide border protection, the occupants of the city start protesting against them. They state that the US soldiers should move out of the city as they want the area to be untouched by war. The US dissagree, saying that the protection is vital as large groups of insurgents are supposedly lurking nearby. On the 8th of October another riot begins and this time its violent, with even ANA soldiers fighting armed with molotov cocktails and real firearms. A company of 30 soldiers stationed at the border are rushed in armed with M4s loaded with rubber bullets and paintball guns. Of of these soldiers is David 'Dozen' Miller of Alpha squad.. Walkthrough The player spawns in a BlackHawk helicopter circling over the city. The player then must rappel from the helicopter unto the roof of a building. After 1 minute of taking out ANA soldiers in the street below, the player must follow the captain down the stairs of the building into an armory. The player than must ressuply on rubber bullets and leave the building into the streets. The player is then granted a choice; 1: Enter a Humvee and transport the squad forward out of the streets. 2: Push the advancing enemies out of the street. No matter which path the player chooses, he/she will end up in a large, 7 story tower. The players squad will then rappel from the tower into a courtyard surrounded by buildings. The player will have to provide cover fire as the squad clear the buildings. When the buildings are cleared the player must regroup with the squad outside of the buildings and push through another mob of ANA soldiers. An enemy BTR will then burst out from the streets and the player will be granted another 2 choices; 1: Destroy the BTR using a SMAW. 2: Continue forward to the extraction point. If the player chooses the 1st choice, the BTR will be destroyed and the ANA soldiers will retreat. The squad will then successfully make it to the extraction point and the mission will end. If the player chooses the 2nd choice the BTR will fire upon the US soldiers killing 4 of them, one of which was from the players squad. The majority of the US soldiers then retreat and the squad follow them back to a different LZ. The mission will then end. *NOTE* If more than 8 rubber bullets are shot into the ANA soldiers torso they will die. If the player kills over 8 ANA soldiers they will be forced to restart the mission. Weapon Loadout Trivia *Note that the ANA soldiers wear militia-like clothes instead of standard military fatigues. *Despite the fact that its not part of their real-life armoury, the ANA soldiers are armed with AS VALs Transcript TBC Category:Missions